neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Background Bruce Wayne's parents were killed when he was a young boy. He spent years training his mind and body to fight crime and bring justice to his home city of Gotham. Bruce Wayne is also the Owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Game Stats Batman Bruce Wayne Fighting) Am50 Agility) In40 Strength) Ex20 Endurance) Rm30 Reason) In40 Intuition) Rm30 Psyche) Rm30 Health: 140 Karma: 100 Resources: Am50 Pop: 0 / 50 as Bruce Known Powers: Stealth: Am50 - able to tread silently and hide in shadows. Equipment: Batman Armor: Rm30 material. Bruce Wayne wears a suit of body armor with the following abilities. - Body Armor: Ex20 protection vs. Physical and Energy - Throat Mike/Radio: In40 - 10 mile range. Used for radio communication and disguising Bruce's voice. - Audio Processor with Voice-Command Equipment In40 - records audio and allows control of voice controlled equipment. - Arm Blades In40 Material, Ex20 edge damage, Ex20 entrapment of blade weapons (can cause Rm30 damage to them). - Countermeasures: If someone other than Batman tries to unmask him, they will be met with gas jets that unleash an Ex20 intensity Knock-Out Gas. Cape: Batman's cape provides him with the following: -''Glider'': Gd10 airspeed gliding -''Resistance to Fire and Heat'': Rm30 -''Resistance to Physical and Energy'': Gd10 Utility Belt: 12 Pouches that carries small items. The Utility Belt contains the following array of devices: -''Grapnel:'' In40 material, fires up to 7 areas, used for transportation, Up to 3 areas. -''Rebreather/Gas Mask:'' 2.5 hours air supply, effective against gas and underwater -''Taser:'' Ex20 material, Delivers Am50 Electrical, 1 area. -''lockpicks'' Set of lock picking tools, +1cs to thief skill related to locks -''Antitoxin Capsules (x4)'' - Broad-base anti-toxin designed to help against toxins. Ex20 vs toxins. -''Signal flares (x4)'' - Signals Flairs, Ex20 illumination, Range 3 areas. -''Small Halogen Flashlight'' - Small flashlight, ex20 illumination, range 3 areas. -''Laser Torch'': In40 intense laser that cuts through In40 material -''Subsonic Bat Call'': Am50 Attracts all bats within a 10-mile radius. -''Bat-Cuffs'': Rm30 material, Ty6 entrapment -''Folding Batarang (x4): Rm30 Material, Gd10 Blunt Throwing damage. Range 4 areas -''Folding Sharp Batarang (x4): Rm30 Material, Gd10 Edge Throwing damage. Range 4 areas Batarangs: Has the following types of Batarangs: -''Close-Quarters Impact Batarang (x4): In40 Material, Ex20 Blunt Throwing damage, Range: 2 areas. Can also be used in hand to hand combat as +1cs blunt weapon -''Hard Impact Edge Batarang (x4): Rm30 material, Ex20 Blunt Throwing damage, Range 4 areas. -''Cutting Edge Batarang (x2):'' Rm30 material, Rm30 Edged Throwing damage, Range 4 areas Bat Capsules: Batman has the following types of capsules: -''Knockout Gas:(x2)'' Rm30 intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area must make End. FEAT vs Rm30 Toxins or pass out for 2 hours and lose their memory of the 5 minutes preceding exposure. -''Smoke (x6): Ex20 intensity, 1 area radius. All in the affected area at -2CS to performing actions unless they have sense ability to compensate. -''Tear Gas (x2): Ex20 intensity, 1 area radius. Must make Endurance FEAT vs Ex20 Toxin or be unable to perform any action (-3cs to attempts) until 1 round after leaving the affected area or 15 minutes (10 minutes if outdoors or in a windy area), whichever comes first. The Batmobile - Enhanced Bat-motif Car with the following stats: Control: Rm30 Speed: In40 (boost to Am50 1 turn) Body: Am50 Protection: In40 -''Tires'': Allows Rm30 rank traction in snow,ice,slippery conditions. Also capable of self-sealing/re-inflating with in two (2) turns. -''Cellular/Video/Computer Uplink:'' Rm30 security uplink with Batcave and Watchtower 2500 mile range -''Anti-Theft Device:'' If the vehicle is forcibly entered the computer will lock out all circuits until reactivation code is given. -''Smokescreen'' (from rear exhaust) of Ex20 rank and intensity -''Portable-Lab'' (in trunk): Allows for Ex20 rank chemical analysis -''Ejection Seats:'' Allows for Rm30 rank leap -''Limited Voice-Controlled Driving:'' Either while in car or via remote -''GPS System:'' +2CS to Navigation -''Multi-Band Scanner'' -''Audio and Video Transceivers'' The Batcycle - Enhanced Bat-motif motorcycle with the following stats: Control: Ex20 Speed: Rm30 Body: Ex20 Protection: Gd10 -''Tires'': Allows Rm30 rank traction in snow,ice,slippery conditions -''Cellular/Video/Computer Uplink:'' Rm30 security uplink with Batcave and Watchtower 2500 mile range -''Machine Guns (x2)'' Rm30 Shooting. Talents: Actor Acrobatics Detective/Espionage Engineering Repair/Tinkering Military Criminology Film History Multi-Lingual: (English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Filipino, Korean, Arabic, Turkish, Polish, German, Latin, Greek, Italian, Portuguese, Hebrew, Thai, Vietnamese) Literature Psychology Sociology Espionage Thief Wrestling Tumbling Pilot Business/Finance Chemistry Biology Computers Electronics Sleight of Hand Resist Domination Leadership Marksmanship Forensics Escape Artist Tracking Medicine First-Aid Law Law Enforcement Martial Arts A Martial Arts B Martial Arts C Martial Arts D Martial Arts E Stealth Motorcycles Thrown Weapons Weapon Master: Batarang Contacts: Wayne Enterprises Barbara Gordon James Gordon Alfred Pennyworth Tim Drake Dick Grayson Category:Hero Category:Street Level Category:DC Hero